This invention relates to the field of frames to hold auto bodies for straightening, and in particular to those for use with autos of unit body construction.
Prior art devices of this kind are expensive and complex. The present invention provides a comparatively inexpensive device for use with associated pulling equipment that is able to accomplish the same result that much more expensive ones are now used to accomplish.
The present invention comprises a frame for holding an auto body of unit body construction for straightening, which frame can be adjusted both longitudinally and laterally for use with autos of a wide variety of makes and sizes by providing side and end frame members which can be telescoped inwardly and outwardly.
The invention includes use of the frame with anchor members which hold it rigidly in place on the floor of an auto body shop, or in the alternative with chains anchored to anchor members to the front and back of the frame as well as to each side. The frame can also be used to straighten one side of an auto which has buckled underneath on one side by gripping the rocker panel pinch weld on that side, then placing a hydraulic cylinder between support posts at each end of the telescoping side member and spreading apart until the body portion has been straightened.